Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!)
The Knight's Quest was a member's-only Party Room maze, that was specifically for the Medieval Party 2009. It is a game where your penguin needs to pass challenges in order to reach the end. The entrance was at the Cave. During your way to the end, you'll get a golden shield and golden helmet. At the end, there was matching knight armor that goes with the other two items. Sadly, no Coins are earned by doing the quest. There are three challenges your penguin needs to pass: *The first challenge: your penguin needs to step on all the panels on the ground so the orbs give light *The second challenge: your penguin needs to hit 50 targets that appear out of holes with snowballs. This is a group effort. *The third challenge: your penguin needs to pass through a maze. You have to decide which direction to go. After a while of no where, you´ll enter rooms with hints in them. Tour Guide Descriptions Cave: Ye be now in the cave. Here, ye find the start of Ye Knight's Quest. Only the bravest should enter the gates! Please keep off the treasure. 1st Quest Room: Welcome Questers! Thine challenge room awaits. Light the orbs to unlock yonder door! 2nd Quest Room: Hither be the second challenge room! Hit the targets to further thine's quest! Inside the Maze: Hear ye, hear ye! Ye be in the maze. They say it goes on forever! If ye be lost, then follow thine clues. Or ask for help. Lost Maze Room: Ye be lost in the maze. Verily try ye a different way! Final Quest Room (end): Congratulations brave Quester! Ye hath foudeth the end of the maze. Behold ye great treasure! Trivia *The Golden Knight's set is missing boots, which has led some Penguins to just wear yellow footwear, such as the Yellow rain boots. There is a slight chance that the outfit may be completed in a future Medieval Party on Club Penguin. (Golden Boots, etc...) *Some penguins thought that you need to buy the Knight outfit to go to a Knight Quest. LOL! *Many penguins thought the Knight Quest would be a game, not an actual place to go to. LOLER! *If you completed the Knight Quest, the gates will be open for you when you re-enter, and arrows point the way to go in the maze. *There were lots of Penguins in the "Lost Room" wearing the Golden Armour. They would usually say "Need Help?" or "Follow me for end of quest!". Lots of Penguins followed them around. Some of these penguins tricked the other while mostly they would help them. *If the player got lost in the maze over three times, the hint would actually be the exact directions. *It is similar to the Great Snow Maze. *It has returned in the 2010 Medieval Party, but this time with Iron armour and the shield comes with a staff. Gallery File:Orb_quest.png|The first challenge File:Quest1.png|The second challenge File:Maze_start.png|The third challenge File:Maze.png|The maze File:Lost_quest.png|The first lost maze room File:Lost_maze2.png|The second lost maze room File:Lost_maze3.png|The third lost maze room File:Quest_complete.png|The end of the Quest File:Midievalknight3.png|The complete Knights costume you get after completing the quest. File:Midievalposter.png|The poster advertising the Knight's Quest. File:Knight's_quest.png|The entrance to the knight's quest Music *Final Quest Room *Challenges Category:Events Category:Old Events Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Category:The Party Rooms Category:Medieval Parties